Curiosity and love bites
by Hizashi Uchiha
Summary: Yuri/ Bisexuality:Misc story, i own the characters. Rated M for mature language, may increase as story continues.- 'I'm in love with her...how did i not know sooner...no...i did...i just never wanted to accept it...'
1. Chapter 1

Love bites. _No,_ _ **SERIOUSLY**_ _, love bites._ Why, you may ask? Many reasons, all different for all of us. For me? Well...for me, it's because _i'm in love with my bestfriend._...

* * *

 _ **Curiosity and love bites: Chapter 1 - Shivers and giggles**_

 _ **Written By: Hizashi Uchiha**_

* * *

 _'uhhh...'_ Amara murmurs softly, sitting up in her bed. She looks over at her alarm clock in annoyance, pity and disgust before hitting the snooze button. The poor clock was a rather old, embarassing part of her childhood. It was a very bright pink pony, based off of the " _My Little Pony"_ original series, where Twilight was always saying Darling. Yeah, the good one. She sighs, lifting it up into her pale palm. It WAS really old, discolored, marked on with crayon, etc. She sighs again and places the clock back down onto her dresser; then stands, stepping out of her bed onto the cold wooden floor. ' _Where...where is she?'_ she thinks confusedly, looking down at the bundled up mess of blankets and pillows on the floor, where a certain friend should have been curled up. The blue-haired girl quickly heads toward her bedroom door, peaking her head out into the long hallway of the dormitory. The soft cherry-oak panels along the walls turned the light from the windows into a reddish-brown hue on the floor. A giggle could be heard from the end of the hall, making the girl look up curiously. "Come find me!" Was all she heard before the pitter-patter of feet headed down the other hall. "S-saeko! Don't be so childish!" Amara calls, rolling her eyes with a playful smile since she knew the other never heard. Amara heads the way her best friend's voice originated from, peaking down the hall. She again heard giggling and quickly runs toward it, sneaking through the extra door into the pantry. As she enters the quiet, dim room, she sneaks toward the kitchen door, where a feminine figure was peaking out, looking down the hall. As she approaches the figure, she quickly grabs Saeko's hips, laughing at the shocked squeal her friend returned. "Oi, bitch, what was that for?!" Saeko squeals teasingly, turning to Amara as the other laughs. "You deserved it for ditching me and making me chase you through the halls!" Amara replies with a bright smile, hugging her friend tight. Saeko laughs and returns the hug, smiling just as bright. Both girls had known each other since kindergarten, and had always been close. They knew everything about each other, all their thoughts, lies, secrets...everything. Well... _almost_ everything. Saeko still didn't know of Amara's true feelings...Yet.

~ After breakfast, 9:25 am, Class 1A, Mrs. Kanuiki's English Room ~

 _'Soooooo boring...'_ Amara thinks to herself with a soft sigh. Mrs. Kanuiki was blabbering on about something not even pertaining to her English class... _AGAIN..._

Amara looks around the room curiously, her eyes glancing three seats to the left, to Saeko who was sleeping again. _'Jeez...is she even passing this year?'_ Amara thinks to herself with a soft giggle, _'I haven't seen her take any notes at all!'_ She jumps in slight shock as the teacher places a hand on her shoulder with a disapproving look before continuing on with her lecture; leaving Amara to let out a soft sigh and bite at her lip in thought. After a few minutes of pondering the world, life, and a few other things, her mind wandered to darker places...much darker places...places...about Saeko...

~ Class change, 10:14 am, Class 2A, Gym ~

During class change, Amara and Saeko walked together as usual. Sometime during her dark thoughts, she had fallen asleep and actually missed when the teacher did their actual lesson, so now both girls were clueless and without any notes to help. Amara sighs and shivers, the cool air of the academy giving her chills, raising goose-bumps along her slender, pale arms. "You okay?" Saeko asks curiously, her sharp eyes noticing everything, as usual. "Yes, just a slight chill!" Amara replies reassuringly. "Oh! Well, here." Saeko murmurs, taking off her vest and tossing it over Amara's shoulders. "Um...thanks." Amara replies with a smile. It wasn't the first time this had happened of course, definitely not, but it was usually Amara giving her vest to Saeko, rarely the other way around. "What's wrong?" Saeko asked with a confused look as Amara looks down. "Nothing!" Amara replies, looking back up at her best friend with a smile, hoping she was hiding her blush as much as she could, "Let's go!" "Right!" Saeko replies with a smile, squealing slightly and laughing as Amara begins chasing her toward the gym, both laughing and giggling happily.

-End Prologue-

* * *

A/N: Okay, yes, i know you all hate me, i know i'm the mother/ queen of lies, but it's hard for me to do stuff without a computer. :( I'm working from a phone now, my computer randomly black-screened me and won't work anymore! But anyways, this is just a few random things i decided to do. All characters belong to me! NO STEALING, ASK PERMISSION! The picture with this was created on Rinmarugames.


	2. Chapter 2 - Dodge ball and losing it all

Love bites. _No,_ _ **SERIOUSLY**_ _, love bites._ Why, you may ask? Many reasons, all different for all of us. For me? Well...for me, it's because _i'm in love with my bestfriend._...

* * *

 _ **Curiosity and love bites: Chapter 2 - Dodge ball and losing it all**_

 _ **Written By: Hizashi Uchiha**_

* * *

 _ **Recap:**_

~ Class change, 10:14 am, Class 2A, Gym ~

During class change, Amara and Saeko walked together as usual. Sometime during her dark thoughts, she had fallen asleep and actually missed when the teacher did their actual lesson, so now both girls were clueless and without any notes to help. Amara sighs and shivers, the cool air of the academy giving her chills, raising goose-bumps along her slender, pale arms. "You okay?" Saeko asks curiously, her sharp eyes noticing everything, as usual. "Yes, just a slight chill!" Amara replies reassuringly. "Oh! Well, here." Saeko murmurs, taking off her vest and tossing it over Amara's shoulders. "Um...thanks." Amara replies with a smile. It wasn't the first time this had happened of course, definitely not, but it was usually Amara giving her vest to Saeko, rarely the other way around. "What's wrong?" Saeko asked with a confused look as Amara looks down. "Nothing!" Amara replies, looking back up at her best friend with a smile, hoping she was hiding her blush as much as she could, "Let's go!" "Right!" Saeko replies with a smile, squealing slightly and laughing as Amara begins chasing her toward the gym, both laughing and giggling happily.

* * *

~ 10:20 a.m., Class 2A, Gym: Dodge ball day ~

 _'Fuck. ow! Fuck- god, people need to learn to throw softer!'_ Amara thinks to herself with a pained look as she attempts to exit the field to the sidelines. No matter where she moved, the other team still constantly hit her even though she was already out. "Hey, she's out already, cut it out before i make you!" Saeko's voice rang out loudly over the laughter and yelps of pain from students on both sides. Amara looks over to her friend with a grateful smile before quickly running out to the sidelines, letting out a happy sigh. Dodge ball was never that fun at this academy anyway, the girls were mostly athletic and took the simple games much to seriously. Amara was more of a quiet computer girl until you got to know her- then she was the adorable little/ big sister that never stopped cracking jokes in a whisper. As Amara sat off to the side, she looked around curiously. Her eyes wandered boredly over the teams, the pale gray gym walls, the basketball goals, the safety mats on the walls, over to Saeko. Her best friend...but she knew it was more...she'd been feeling a little different lately, and she knew why. _'Love bites.'_ she thinks with a sigh, _'Like...literally. It does. We've known each other for so long. I shouldn't feel this way, if she knew, she'd hate me! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!'_ She huffs frustratedly, running a hand through her fluffy blue locks. "You okay?" Amara looks up at the voice, smiling softly. "Yeah, i'm fine. Thanks, Saeko. You're a life saver." Saeko laughs lightly, sitting down beside Amara. "Nah...i just thought it wasn't fair, ya' know? Them ganging up like little bitches to pick on you. Plus, i don't like the sluts anyway." Amara attempts to hold in her laughter but fails, a soft snort escaping her lips. "That's mean." She murmurs softly, a smile on her lips. "So are they." Saeko replies with a grin. "And i'm not afraid to say it to their faces, either." She adds, lightly biting on her bottom lip in thought. _'She's always done that...'_ Amara thinks as she watches, _'When she's thinking really hard, or worried, or bored...it's just her thing...'_ Amara lightly nibbles on her own bottom lip, as if curious about the feeling. She quickly stops and looks down as Saeko returns her attention to her. "Game is starting over. I've got you this time, stay with me, okay?" "Okay." Amara agrees, smiling as they both stand.

~10:49 A.m., Class 2A, Gym: Dodge ball round two- Class final game for points ~

 _'Wow...'_ That was the only thing in Amara's head as she watched her best friend catch, twist, spin, and sling away from the balls, and sling them at the opposing team. She had known her friend was good, but she never noticed she was THIS good. _'Damn...how did i not notice it...? I mean...of course she would be good, she's athletic...unlike me...just another reason she'd never love me like i do her...'_ she sighs, then blinks as she realizes there were significantly less people on her team. The people that were on her team were mostly all out on the sidelines, cheering for her and Saeko. _'Are...are we the only two left?!'_ She thinks, looking around in shock. No, there was two others besides her and Saeko. "Amara, sidestep!" Saeko yells at her from her left. Amara reflexively steps to the right quickly, a dodge ball whizzing past the spot she once stood. "That was close!" She murmurs in surprise, then flinches at the angry yelling behind her. Apparently, the ball she dodged had whizzed past her, smacked Olivia, one of the remaining girls, then bounced off her onto China, the third girl. Now it really was just her and Saeko. "Get your head in the game, nerd-girl!" China yells as she joins the rest of their team on the sidelines, "You and Saeko are the only ones that can get our team the class points!" Amara nods as she listens, nervously watching the opposing team as they smile almost menacingly. "Hey...it's okay, i've got you." Saeko murmurs from beside Amara reassuringly. "I-i know." Amara replies, "But...i'm not good at this." "Just watch the ball, catch it if you can, or run from them when you can't." "Okay..." Amara replies with a sigh. "Here they come!" Saeko growls as the opposing team steps forward, raising their arms, preparing their throws. "Split!" Saeko yells, jumping to the side as a swarm of dodge balls fly toward them. "Shit!" Amara squeals, hoping noone heard as she ducks and rolls to the left, avoiding a large group of the balls. "Good job!" Saeko calls over, grabbing up as many as she can hold. "I-i...i'm not good at throwing!" Amara replies, gathering as many as she could as well. "Leave that to me!" Saeko replies, grinning evilly. "I've got it covered." As she ends her sentence, she begins an angry attack at the opposing team, slinging the balls as hard and fast as she could, hitting many opponents in the process- but not nearly enough. "Give me more!" She calls to Amara quickly, to which Amara hands her the one she gathered. "I'll get more!" Amara squeaks, running to collect what was left from the first attack. "No, wait- Amara!" Saeko yells, just as the other team makes their next attack. Amara turns in surprise, swallowing a yelp as a rain of dodge balls heads straight for her, leaving no escape. "Eeek!" She squeaks, then blinks, looking up slowly as she realizes the balls didn't hit. Crouched over her, eyes half closed in determination, was Saeko. She had protected her and gotten out, leaving only her meek best friend to defend herself. "S-seako! Seako, why did you do that?!" She shrieks, staring up at her in shock. "Because...that would've really hurt you, Amara." Saeko replies, her eyes oddly soft. "B-but...now we won't win!" Amara replies worriedly, looking over at their team. "Try your best." Saeko replies, helping her stand, but staying in the way to protect her. "Good luck!" The red-haired girl adds before running to the sidelines. Amara slowly looks up at the opposing team, her eyes terriffied and ready to forfeit. She slowly stands, grabbing a few balls with a shaky hand. "You know you can't do it..." A familiar voice calls from the other team. Too familiar. "...Lily?" Amara whispers confusedly. "Good to see you." The female replies with a grin, "But...you're out." That's the last thing Amara heard before four balls the opposing team had left rained down onto her. She hadn't even seen them throw them. The teacher's whistle blew, and the opposing team's name lit up on the score board. Amara was out, and her team had lost. She looked down with a sigh and followed everyone toward the locker room.

~ To be Continued ~

* * *

A/N: Sooo, chap. 2 is out! Sorry it's long, we're working up to everything! I need your help to keep me motivated! If you want more of this story and the updates for the others, message me reminders, please help me keep motivated! I'm also taking OC requests! If you can't get in touch with me here, message me on my facebook: Elizabeth Niccals or Hizaashi Naomi Uchiha ! Thanks, love you guys! ~ Hizzy-chan 3

P.S.: My sister Kasumi's oc is here, Lily belongs to her!


End file.
